


Four’s Good Company

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team Feels, Cooking, Gen, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Wash hasn’t been able to eat solids since getting shot. His team has a surprise for him.





	Four’s Good Company

“No…no…CABOOSE NO!” Tucker shouted jolting Wash out of his nap. After the split second of reorienting to who, what, where, when and why, he relaxed again, rubbing his eyes. Tucker, shouting, Blue Base, the present, Caboose. The drugs Emily gave him made him sleepy and fueled weird half remembered dreams from Alpha or the Director, or Epsilon.

Shouting in Blue Base was nothing to worry about. He let himself stretch out on the couch. Someone had thrown a blue blanket over him. His closed his eyes again and listened to the going ons in…the kitchen?

“Carolina!” Tucker whined in exasperation. “You’re supposed to be helping!”

“I am!” Carolina retorted. “He likes spice. Spice is good for a sore throat.”

“He doesn’t have a sore throat, he has a bullet hole–” Tucker snapped.

“That’s mostly healed,” Carolina pointed out.

“If you add one more chili pepper into my sauce I swear to God–”

“I baked the bread!” Caboose interrupted.

“Cabo–you microwaved bread…sliced bread–wait did you even take it out of the plastic? Carolina please help him?”

“Okay, okay, the dough should be good now. Come on Caboose bread is easy.”

“WE SHOULD ADD APPLESAUCE!! Wash loves apples!”

Carolina laughed, “I don’t think that’ll work well with the garlic bread Caboose…maybe for dessert?”

“Listen, we cannot fuck this up okay? I’ve had the most KP duty so I’m in charge!” Tucker declared. “You’re both following my orders!”

Carolina was breathless from laughing now.

“But it would be better with apples!” Caboose wouldn’t let up. “He likes apples!”

  
Wash smiled. He does like apples.

“How about we put them in the salad? That’s a thing,” Carolina suggested.

“That’s a thing?” Tucker asked.

“I’ve had it … in restaurants,” Carolina said. “I think…no–Caboose we have to cut the apples before we put them in.”

“Alright, how’s the bread?” Tucker asked.

“Just putting it in the oven now–”

“Wait–why the hell is it blue?!”

“Uhhh cause we’re the Blue Team?” Caboose said condescendingly, “Stupid Tucker.”

“It’s food dye, it should be fine,” Carolina said reassuringly. “The sauce is done?”

“Yeah, meatballs’ll be done soon, and I’m going to drop the spaghetti when the bread’s almost done.”

“Freckles is keeping time!”

“A-firm-a-tive.”

“What’s Wash’s status?” Tucker asked.

“I’ll check!” Caboose shouted eagerly.

“Shhh you’ll wake him!” Tucker grumbled.

Stomping feet approached.

Wash faked a snore.

“He’s asleep still!” Caboose whisper-shouted.

“Awesome, okay, Caboose, go set the table, quietly, Carolina and I’ll finish up the food, okay?”

“Okay, Tucker.”

“Mmh?” He must have drifted off again. When he opened his eyes there was no more sound from the kitchen.

“Hey, Wash, you awake?” Tucker asked. He was seated on the big easy chair.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Wash yawned. His voice was still a little raspy. He tried to speak softly. He knew it upset Tucker and Caboose hearing his voice crack, even knowing he would heal up fine according to Emily.

“Uh, no,” Tucker denied. “ I was just… chillin’. Anyway, come on. Dinner time.”

Wash pulled himself up running his fingers through his hair. “Oh good, more smoothies,” Wash sighed. They had worked so hard, it was only right to act surprised.

They entered the dining room which was (surprisingly) elegantly set with the good dishes. Candles were lit, fresh flowers were on the buffet, and the table was covered with food.

Beautiful…solid food.

He knew it was coming, but that didn’t stop him from salivating at the smells and different looking textures.

“Surprise!” Caboose yelled.

Wash grinned.

“Emily called, said you can start eating real solids again,” Carolina said cheerfully.

“This looks amazing,” It really did. “You guys did all this?”

Tucker swaggered with self satisfaction.

“It was all Tucker’s idea,” Carolina goodnaturedly rolled her eyes.

“Hey, hey, that’s Chef Tucker.”

“Riiiight, Chef Tucker,” Carolina corrected.

“There’s apples!” Caboose said quickly. “And blue bread.”

“It looks great, buddy,” Wash said taking a seat. He looked around at all of them. “Thanks guys.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Tucker said. “You gotta try it first!” He had reached over and had started loading Wash’s plate up with everything and placed it in front of him.

Wash leaned over and smelled the spaghetti covered in thick sauce and large round meatballs. Beside it a light spring salad with apples and a nice chunk of blue garlic bread, glistening with butter, crust cracked and crusty.

Wash took his fork and rolled the spaghetti on taking his first bite.

“Mmmmm–” He groaned. It was the spice, he wasn’t getting teary about food. He wasn’t!

But it was so good. The pasta was al dente. The sauce balanced, spicy, flavourful… he took his time chewing (chewing!). The meatballs were the perfect amount of dense.

“Do you like it?” Caboose asked eagerly.

Wash nodded not wanting to swallow quite yet.

“It’s not too spicy is it?” Carolina asked, the slightest bit of worry in her tone. He shook his head giving her a thumbs up.

He swallowed. Blissfully there was no real pain.

“It’s good, it’s really good guys.” He took a large bite of his garlic bread. Crunchy, toasty, warm, garlicky goodness. He basked in how good texture and solid food was.

“Aren’t you guys gonna eat?” The other three were staring at him, all three grinning ear to ear.

“Oh, yeah yeah, of course,” Tucker laughed, “We were just… “

“Just…” Carolina tried to continue.

“We’re glad you’re feeling better,” Caboose finished sincerely.

“Thank you guys,” Okay it wasn’t the spice. He rubbed his eyes. It was… he still couldn’t get over it. Having a team… a family like this. People who cared about him enough to cook for him, wanting him to be happy. He picked up a slice of apple. He sighed happily. He really did miss solid apple.

Caboose nudged Tucker with a knowing look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tucker swatted, but there was no venom in it.

“How about a toast to Wash?” Carolina suggested raising her wine glass.

“I think a toast to the cooks is more appropriate,” Wash countered raising his own glass of juice. “It’s wonderful guys. It’s the best food ever… of all time.”


End file.
